


Bokuto's series of fortunate events~

by mkhhhx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Cats, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, M/M, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's a second year and with some help from Kuroo tries to confess to his angelic setter~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto's series of fortunate events~

**Author's Note:**

> -I mostly write things for my friends and that fanfic is for my personal entertainment after a long time, so I enjoyed writing it too much~  
> \- I couldn't decide if Kuroo and Kenma are in a relationship or just really close friends~  
> -Bokuroo is the ultimate broship~

“I LIKE HIM SO MUCH”  
“Calm down Bo, it’s only been like…a month?”  
Kuroo looked at the mess of a person on his couch, who became even more hyperactive at nighttime.  
“Stop shouting you two!” Kenma, who felt more comfortable seated on the carpet near the window, received a pat on his head. It was 1am and Bokuto has been talking about their new setter for more than two hours. Apparently, the first-year boy was described as the-most-beautiful-human-being-he-had-ever-laid-eyes-on, even before the empty beer bottles started forming a long row in front of him. Kenma eventually fell asleep and Kuroo carried him to bed and closed the door.  
“I’m coming to your practice tomorrow.”  
Bokuto smirked in acclamation, before passing out on the couch.

One more perfect toss, soft but also powerful enough. Bokuto’s reaction times were a bit slowed down. It’s not like he froze in awe every time his new setter used his hands, moved and generally simply existed.   
His dozing off session was interrupted by their captain, announcing the end of the day’s practice.   
He was ten minutes into mopping the floor (and watching Akaashi gathering the balls), when the door opened and a tall man entered tackling Bokuto on the ground.   
“Man I’m sorry I was late, couldn’t persuade my shorty to come with me.”  
Bokuto pointed to Akaashi’s direction with his head and Kuroo giggled like an idiot. He literally looked like an angel, even with a plain shirt, messed hair and sweating. Akaashi Keiji could look much, much better than Oikawa smiling to his fangirls.  
“Hey Bo, I think you should hit that…hard.”  
“I’m trying, I really am…”  
Bokuto lifted his arms, to catch his setter’s attention.  
“Heeeeeey, Akaaaaashi, wanna come for a walk with us? This is my friend Kuroo~”  
“No thank you, Bokuto-san”.”

Eventually, Koutarou and Tetsurou were walking by themselves, the latter commenting on the near-setter experience he had.   
“As beautiful as a roman statue, as talkative too.”  
“What do I do, help me, what am I your friend for?”  
“Firstly, stop freaking out, like seriously. He’s only a human…You may not be particularly good-looking, or clever or anything of the sort and don’t get me started on your clothing choices. But you are a decent person, so we’ll find a way to get you laid bro.”  
The last part included Kuroo’s infamous smirk and Bokuto’s blushing cheeks. 

“Tetsurou, come here.”  
Kenna’s soft and warm voice, rarely heard in the house alerted Kuroo, who was baking a cake (more like eating half of the ingredients raw), wearing only animal-print boxers and a black apron. He drew closer, leaning on a cross-legged Kenna’s shoulder. Apparently, he wasn’t holding some console, but a newspaper.   
“Wow”  
It was an article about Fukurodani Academy and their volleyball team doing great at the nationals. Nekoma’s team has already been defeated so neither of the boys occupied with the matches, due to school work and it has been a week since Bokuto last visited.   
“It says something about a spiker, becoming one of the country’s best five. Could that be Bokuto-san?”  
Kuroo lifted the smaller boy on his shoulders and started jumping around.  
“It’s definitely Bo, we should go see their next match, oh my bro’s making me so happy!”  
Kenma didn’t even asked to be let down.

Owl sound effects disturbed the couple’s celebrating. It was Bokuto’s special ringtone on Kuroo’s phone.  
“Hey bro, how are you doi…”  
“I’VE READ THE ARTICLE AND YOU FUCKING ROCK BO!”  
Kenma muttered a “good job” from the distance.  
“Thanks…it was only natural…since my setter is the best thing that has happened in my short, until now almost miserable life. But Tsurou, I’ll need your help. Captain promised we go out to celebrate tonight and I need you to come here and get me dressed. I’m confessing to him.”  
Bokuto hanged up, before even giving Kuroo his chance to protest on having to put up with his friend’s awful wardrobe. 

“Okay, starting with the basic stuff. Put some nice underwear on. NOT THE ONE WITH “HOOT ME” PRINTED ON YOUR JUNK!”  
Bokuto left that back immediately…  
And the next three hours passed with Kuroo desperately throwing clothes out of the other’s closet and playing hide and seek. At some point, Bokuto got tired enough, so Kuroo could get him seated on a chair and forcefully dress him. The results were absolutely stunning after fighting with the gel to get the owl’s hair down and exchanging shoes, because apparently Koutarou owned only a single pair of kinda formal shoes and it was his school one.   
“Okay young man. No drinking tonight, no stripping, no hitting on random people. Find an opening and get our angel to notice you for good.”  
“Thanks bro, I’ll text you~”

Captain knew his stuff. It was a fairly nice place for a Friday night. Their next match was on Monday, but they could get worried about it from tomorrow’s morning.  
Bokuto was already having his third beer when he remembered it was an alcohol-free night…or so it must have been. But he was feeling fine, jumping down from his bar chair and looking around for Akaashi. The younger man was nowhere to be found, but he couldn’t have left so early and without anyone noticing.   
Koutarou, without losing his excitement at all, headed to the parking lot-yard and felt glad he did, not only because the warm air felt nice messing his hair but he also spotted a familiar silhouette leaning on a nearby car.

He felt Keiji’s daze on him as he drew closer.  
“Akaashi, here you are! You don’t enjoy cramped places much huh?”  
The boy simply nodded, putting his phone in his pocket.  
“What do you want Bokuto-san? The others say you always get drunk and party until you pass out. But you don’t seem much like it tonight.”  
“Look, well…I wanted to tell you something first…”  
Akaashi lifted his body and stood in front of him.  
“About what Bokuto-san?”  
The older one couldn’t see the smirk on the other’s face, as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, find the best compilation of words and prepare for the worst, which was Akaashi slapping him, running away and never tossing to him again. After a deep, deep breath that seemed to take forever, he was about to open his eyes, but procrastinated, feeling two cold hands, softly grabbing his collar and all of Keiji’s body moving closer. Freaking out, thinking that his setter just decided to choke him or something he couldn’t concentrate at the words whispered into his ear, nor at the soft lips brushing his own right after.

Kuroo, widely smiling, got out of the nearby bushes as silently as he could…not that they would notice him anyway~


End file.
